1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a universal shoe holder which is intended to rigidly support a variety of different size shoes during shoe shining and shoe repair operations. The holder is easily detachable from a work surface, to allow it to be put away when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different shoe holders and shoe support apparatus are known in the prior art, which enable holding shoes during repair operations. Some limitations in these older devices are that they are bulky, expensive to manufacture, some of them are not adjustable for different types of shoes, and some do not adequately support shoes during repair or polishing procedures.